Phobia
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Kataang oneshot; Katara and Aang had been inseparable since birth, and no dog could get in the way of that. Sorta based on the song Inseparable by JoBros.


_Ohkay. Lets try this again. My stupid computer just like spazzed out on me. grr. Ohkay. Random little oneshot, out of no where, hit me, in the head, said write me now, and i did. Inspired when my neighbor FREAKED out because my puppy looked at him._

XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

**Phobia**

Katara had always had a phobia of dogs. She didn't know why, but she was terrified of them. It had all started when one had bit her while taking an ice cream out of her hand.

From that day on she was terrified of them.

Her best friend Aang didn't know why she was so afraid. He had a dog that he had named Appa, and he and that dog were inseparable. They could be seen everywhere. At the park, in town, running along the beach. Everyone knew that they were never seen apart aside from school.

But everyone else knew that Aang and Katara were inseparable too. It was quite confusing to those who knew Katara was terrified of dogs. Even thought Appa was the most loving and gently creature around. But Katara wouldn't go near the dog, and eventually Aang and Appa were seen less and less together. Aang couldn't leave Katara's side most of the time. They had been inseparable since birth. One dog wasn't going to change that.

Aang couldn't stand Katara's phobia of dogs. They would be sitting in the park, and all of a sudden a dog would go by and she would move as fast as she could to get away from it. Aang loved all animals, but he especially loved dogs. It bothered him, but by the time they were both 16 he had had enough. So he had a plan.

"Katara, wanna go get some ice cream?" Aang asked Katara as they walked down the street, heading into the small town where they lived. Katara smiled at her best friend and nodded.

"I'd love some ice cream." She said as they raced to the ice cream shop. Aang beat her by a second, and he laughed at her mock pout. They entered the ice cream shop, saying hi to some of the people they knew. Katara walked up to the counter. The girl behind the counter smiled at her.

"What kind today Katara?" She asked.

"Um, how about two scoops of butter pecan, Carlie." Katara said to the girl behind the counter and Carlie smiled. She got Katara her two scoops and then moved on to Aang.

"How about you Twinkletoes?" Carlie asked and Aang blushed.

"I wish everyone would stop calling me that." He mumbled as he looked over the ice cream. Katara and Carlie laughed at him as he eyed them angrily.

"It's really funny." Said Katara as she ate her ice cream. Aang stuck out his tongue at her and pointed to the ice cream he wanted.

"I'll try that blue one back there Carlie." He said. Carlie moved over to where he was at and pointed at the blue one.

"You mean Splish Splash?" She asked. Aang nodded.

"How many scoops?" Carlie asked, and Aang held up two fingers. Carlie scooped out his scooped and handed him the cone. She moved over to the cash register and added up their total.

"4.35 is your total." She said as she waited. Katara reached for her money in her back pocket, but found it wasn't there. She looked at Aang and he laughed.

"I'll pay this time, you get next time." He said as he handed Carlie a 5. Katara smiled at him.

"Thanks Aang." Katara said as they exited the shop. They walked towards the park, trying to keep their ice creams on their cones. Katara stiffened when Appa came towards them, his shaggy tail wagging. She stopped walking, and Aang sighed.

"Katara, it's just Appa." He said as he patted his dogs head. Katara stayed back, her hands gripping her cone. Aang sighed deeply as he pushed Katara towards Appa.

"Aang, No!" She yelled at him as she turned around and ran behind him. He tried not to smile as Appa walked towards Katara. Katara skittered away from him, trying to get as far away as possible.

"Aang, get him AWAY FROMME!" She yelled as she tried to run. Appa kept following Katara until she tripped and she sat down on the curb. Appa stopped, sitting only a few feet away from her.

"Aang..." Katara warned. Her eyes were wide as Appa came a little closer to her. Aang sat down next to her and took her hand.

"Come on Katara. It's just Appa. What is he going to do?" He asked in a reassuring voice. Katara's eyes were still wide as Appa placed his head on Katara's leg. She jumped slightly but stayed where she was at. Appa looked up at her through his thick eyes lashes. Katara couldn't help but smile, a warm feeling going over her. She looked at Aang, and saw that he was smiling.

"He's not going to hurt you. Pet him." Aang urged her. He watched as she looked back down at Appa, her actions cautious. She reached up her hand, and then put it back down. She was hesitant.

"Aang, I'm scared." She whispered, looking at him. He smiled gently. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he urged her on.

"You're going to be fine. It's Appa." He said back to her. She looked back down at Appa, and gently placed her hand on his head. Appa shut his eyes, nuzzling his nose against her arm. She stiffened slightly, not moving her hand.

"You can move your hand." He whispered in her ear. She blushed slightly at their closeness, but kept her attention on trying to move her hand. She slowly started to pet the dogs head, her hand moving slowly. Aang watched as Appa looked up at Katara, and Katara smiled.

"Y-you're s-sweet, ar-aren't you Appa?" She said to the dog, and Aang laughed.

"Talking to a dog, huh?" He asked her. Katara laughed nervously. She kept petting Appa, her body becoming less tense. Appa kept his head on Katara's leg, letting her scratch behind his ears.

"See? Appa's just a huge baby." Aang said as he scratched behinds his dog's ear. Appa looked at Aang and got up. He licked his face, and Katara laughed. Appa wagged his tail and licked her hand affectionately. Aang smiled at her.

"That wasn't so horrible." Katara whispered. Aang laughed and squeezed her with his arm. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around him. He blushed as he wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her close.

"You're alright." He said to her. She nodded and looked into his stormy grey eyes.

"Thanks Aang." She whispered and kissed his cheek softly. He blushed.

"No problem. What are friends for?" He said. Katara just smiled.

"Come on, I'll race you to the park." Katara said as she jumped up, pulling Aang with her. Aang watched as she jogged off, and looked down at Appa.

"Thanks buddy." He said to the dog. Appa nodded and Aang laughed as Katara yelled his name.

"Talking to dogs eh?" She teased him from across the street. He smiled as ran across the street, grabbed her hands and spun her around. Katara's laugh was music to his ears as he stopped spinning and caught his breath. Katara stumbled forward and wrapped her arms around Aang's torso.

"Thanks you." She whispered silently. Aang smiled down at her and hugged her close.

"No problem. That's what I'm here for." He jokingly said back. He could feel her smiling.

"Yup." She said, taking his hand a pulling him towards the park.

Carlie smiled from across the street as she watched Aang and Katara run, hand in hand, into the park to their hang out spot. Carlie didn't believe her eyes when she saw Katara pet Appa and actually smile at the dog, but then again, she would do anything for Aang. They were inseparable, and no dog could ever change that.

* * *

Yeah. So it's like pretty lame. I know. But hey, you read it so HA! Readers must review or I will kill all the dogs on the planet.

Unless you have a phobia of them, then i'll kill all of the cats. And if you have a phobia of them well then i will kill AVATAR! MUHAHAHAHAAH. would i?


End file.
